Marilyn L. Taylor
Marilyn Lighter TaylorTaylor, Marilyn L (Marilyn Lighter, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, Dec. 5, 2015. (born October 2, 1939) is an American poet and academic, who served as poet laureate of Wisconsin. Life Taylor earned a B.S. in mass communications from the University of Wisconsin–Madison, and an M.A. in linguistics and Ph.D. in creative writing from the University of Wisconsin - Milwaukee.Curriculum Vitae, Marilyn L. Taylor Wisconsin Poet Laureate 2009-2010, Marilyn L. Taylor. Web, Dec. 16, 2012. Taylor is the author of 8 collections of poetry. Her poems have been published in numbers of anthologies and journals, that have included The American Scholar, Smartish Pace, The Formalist, Poetry, and Poetry’s 90th Anniversary Anthology. She is the former Adjunct Assistant Professor at the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee, where she first taught for the Department of English and later for the Honors College. She is a contributing editor for The Writer magazine. Recognition Subject to Change (David Robert, 2004), her 2nd full-length collection, was nominated for the Poets’ Prize in 2005. From 2004 to 2005, she served as the city of Milwaukee’s Poet Laureate. She was appointed Poet Laureate of the state of Wisconsin for 2009 and 2010 by Governor Jim Doyle.Marilyn Taylor, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 16, 2012. Awards and Prizes * Winner, Eratosphere Sonnet Bake-off Competition, 2010 * Associate Artist, Atlantic Center for the Arts, October, 2008 * Finalist, Open Poetry Sonnet Competition (U.K.), February, 2008 * International Publication Prize, The Atlanta Review International Poetry Competition, 2007 * Honorable Mentions (two), Dancing Galliard Sonnet Contest, 2007 * Finalist, Erskine J. Poetry Prize, 2006 * Finalist, Frost Foundation Poetry Awards, 2005 * Nomination, THE POETS PRIZE, 2005 * Two Pushcart Prize nominations, 2005 * Honorable Mention, Posner Poetry Book Award. Council for Wisconsin Writers, 2005 * Second Place, Emily Dickinson Award, Universities West Press, 2004 * POET LAUREATE appointment, CITY OF MILWAUKEE, 2004 - 2005 * First Prize, The Ledge 2000 Poetry Awards Competition * First Prize, Dogwood Poetry Competition, 2003 * First Prize, GSU Review Poetry Contest, 2001 * First Prize, Anamnesis Press Poetry 2000 Chapbook Competition * First Place Award, Passager Poetry Contest, 1999 Publications Poetry * Troika I (by Marilyn L Taylor, Barbara Unger, & Debra Kay Vest). Winnetka, IL: Thorntree Press, 1991. * Shadows Like These: Poems. Elllison Bay, WI: Wm. Caxton Ltd, 1994. * Greatest Hits, 1986-2000. Johnstown, OH: Puddinghouse Press, 2001. * Exit Only: Twenty-one poems. San Francisco: Anamnesis Press, 2001. * Subject to Change: Poems. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2004. * The Seven Very Liberal Arts. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 2006. * Wisconsin Poets Laureate: Poems (by Marilyn L. Taylor, Denise Sweet, & Ellen Kort). Marshfield, WI: Marsh River Editions, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9772768-6-8 * Going Wrong: Poetry. Madison, WI: Parallel Press, 2009. Edited *''An Endless Skyway: Poetry from the State Poets Laureate'' (edited by Caryn Mirriam-Goldberg, Marilyn L. Taylor, & Denise Low). North Liberty, IA: Ice Cube Books, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marilyn L. Taylor, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 5, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Marilyn L. Taylor at Poetry.us.com (3 poems) *Marilyn Taylor at the Poetry Foundation *Selected Poems (6 poems) ;Books *Marilyn L. Taylor at Amazon.com ;About *Marilyn L. Taylor at Wisconsin Poet Laureate *Marilyn L. Taylor Official website Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing Category:People from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:Poets Laureate of Wisconsin Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:Poets Laureate of Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets